


Hound of Culann (Forgotten Beast-Slayer)

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Series: Twitter Favorite Servant Drabbles [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: i love him and he deserves the worldproto cu walked so fsn cu could run





	Hound of Culann (Forgotten Beast-Slayer)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know shit about arthur so im probably going to write him super ooc

Slurred voices and loud burps echo throughout Chaldea's halls. Their source is a single room—one of the many lounges in the facility. The Ulster Cycle Servants are in the same room, and they have beer with them. It's only natural that the gathering has devolved into mayhem. An observer would see the older Lancer Cú Chulainn having a drinking contest with Fergus, Scáthach arguing with Caster Cú Chulainn about the proper usage of runes, and Medb using Cú Chulainn Alter's lap as a throne.

The younger Lancer is there, too, but he is separated from the group, and he's completely sober. He sits alone on a bench with an unopened can of beer in his hands. He's hunched over as he stares dejectedly at the condensation running down the cold metal. From his perspective, the distance between him and the other Servants in the lounge is more than physical. He honestly feels like he doesn't belong here, especially with the other three versions of himself preoccupying the people that he knew in life. Caster and Berserker were both in Singularities; he and the older Lancer were both in actual Grail Wars, but whereas the older has companions from his war, Protoype only has-

"Hey, Lancer," a charming voice accompanies the distinctive sound of the motors in the automatic door sliding open. Lancer looks up to see a certain blonde Saber coming to sit next to him. There were other Servants involved in the Wars of Tokyo, but they were from the previous War, and Cú only remembers them from his former Master's childhood memories. That War's participants were Arash, Brynhildr, Ozymandias, Serenity, Paracelsus, Jekyll, and, of course, 

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" With the downtime between saving the world and training, the Ulster Servants had pretty much taken over the lounge, and not many other Servants visited. Some called them a menace to sanity, and honestly, they weren't wrong.

"I was just passing through this part of the facility, and I thought you might be lonely. Felt your presence, didn't hear your voice," Saber shrugs.

"Oh. Thanks," he goes back to staring at the can. Silence falls over the two as they watch the inebriated Celts. It's not exactly awkward, but neither of them find any reason to talk. Arthur alleviates the void of loneliness for Cú, and Cú offers familiarity Arthur doesn't find with the Servants of the First Tokyo War. Eventually, though, Saber breaks the silence.

"You know, I used to feel the same way, too." At Lancer's noise of confusion, Arthur continues. "Do you have any idea how many versions of Artoria there are? Add the other girls that look similar to her, and you've got," he quickly counts them on his fingers, "twenty-four girls that have the same face as me. It's trippy, I know. I didn't fit in at first, either. They weren't trying to ignore me; I just didn't talk to them at all."

"That's different. In Ulster, your respectability was determined by your battle prowess, a category in which those three," he motions at the other Hounds of Ulster, "severely outclass me. I mean, Fergus would probably hang out with me, but Scáthach and Medb? I doubt it." At that, Saber laughs.

"Lancer, three of the versions of me are intergalactic heroines from another galaxy. And what am I? Pretty much exactly like Artoria, but male. I look generic as hell! If the Artorias didn't think I was good enough to hang out with them, I would probably be stuck hanging out with Ozymandias' prideful ass. He has enough of an entourage with just Nitocris; I don't want to feed his ego even more."

Lancer balks at Arthur's mini-rant. He had never expected those kinds of words to come out of the virtuous king's mouth.

"What? Just because I'm King Arthur doesn't mean I'm a goody two-shoes. If someone needs a pep talk, I'll bring the pep," he playfully bumps his shoulder against Cú's. The young Lancer's dispirited expression shifts to one of tense indecisiveness, then to determination.

The top of the beer can pops, and Lancer's ponytail swishes around when he throws his head back to down it in one gulp. He gets up and joins his other selves, taking and drinking another can on the way. The other six Celts swarm around him eagerly. Satisfied with the results of his latest quest, King Arthur leaves the Celts to party.

**Author's Note:**

> hm i feel like i did the same thing as i did with shirou but reskinned but oh well


End file.
